The present invention relates to regulating features of a post for tensioning a tennis net. More specifically the present invention is directed to a calibrated tensioning apparatus in combination with support post apparatus in combination with a tennis net that permit selectively setting characteristics of a tennis net for tournament and recreational play.
Tennis courts typically are equipped with a tennis net supported on a rope or cable stretched between two posts, at least one of which includes a cable tightening device such as a ratchet which are well known in the art. Positioning the height of the net has generally been accomplished by cranking the ratchet and engaging a cog. While such an arrangement is adequate to achieve a certain degree of repeatability of height setting, other factors contribute to variations in the setting of the net including stretch of the cable, moisture and player stretching the cable to lower the height of the net. The net result is that the net often is either too high or too low. In order to control this condition and achieve a more accurate setting and positioning of the net has led to the use of straps placed at the center of the net to fix the maximum height of the net.
Historically the game of tennis has been characterized by good manners. White attire was the rule of the day, and language and activity on the court were expected to be courteous. There was a time when the height and tension of a tennis net could be selected at the discretion of the players. More recently with the advent of tournaments intended to be viewed by large Television audiences rather club premises such as Longwood Mass or Merion Pa. with large tournament purses, tennis tournaments have been characterized by poor manners, adversarial behavior and worse language; the MACINROE effect in brief This has placed most rules in the zone of dispute, especially line calls and let calls leading to disputes or arguments between officials and players and also disputes between players themselves. Coincidentally the popularity of the game has been seriously eroded, in part in all probability due to this hassle factor.
The governing bodies of the Game of Tennis are well aware of the need to reestablish a sense of certainty and good order in the sport., Reference is made to the now pending rule changes before the ITF Tennis Commission. In brief the ITF now considers time is now right to implement a change to the Rules Of Tennis for the benefit of the game. In particular the ITF is considering implementing the so-called "No-Let" rule, that is Rule 14 is being considered for a change as set forth below;
Rule 14--The "Let" In Service-the ITF has under consideration an amendment to Rule 14 regarding abolition of the "Let" In Service. The rule currently provides;
"The Service is a Let:
a. If the ball touches the net, strap or bank, and is otherwise good, or, after touching the net, strap or band, touches the Receiver or anything which he wears or carries before hitting the ground. PA1 b. If a Service or a fault is delivered when the Receiver is not ready (see Rule 12). In the case of a let, that particular service shall not count, and the Server shall serve again, but a service let does not annul a previous fault. PA1 The abolition of the "Let" would reduce interruptions and make the game more continuous. PA1 It would for many tournaments save the costs of one official (of which tennis already have numerous). PA1 It would eliminate the threat of injury to the net umpire who is located in a dangerous position.